The Bionic Metas
by WhoxRxYou
Summary: Drew Espo, was a brilliant scientist on Earth 55, our Earth, The Earth with not one super powered person, She create a bionic chip that gave her abilities like that of no other, along with her best friend Kyle Erikson. Now they escaped their world only to be thrust into another, one of Drew's choosing, One of Super powered Meta's, Good guys and bad, and of course the Flash. Rated T
1. And It Begins

**I do not own: CW's the Flash**

 **Just my OC's: Andrea (Drew) Espo and Kyle Erikson**

 **Season 2 Starts in episode 5**

 **Mostly AU**

 **...**

 **Drew's POV**

 **..**.

I looked intensely at one of the may screens in my base, and by "base" I mean the warehouse I rigged as a base. I smiled slightly at the I froze the picture then rewinded it once then twice. It was the Flash, back when he was at the Flash day, a couple of days ago. I smirked "See you soon, Barry"

...

 _It's been a full six months since I've been on this Earth, and I'll say it's very nice here then on Earth 55. Well mostly, see, I know a lot about this Earth 1 full of Meta's and especially the Flash._

 _How?_

 _Well I'm glad you asked! See like I said I'm from Earth 55, which is the Earth that superheroes only exist in the minds of those who dare to dream them. I grew up on the Flash, Comics, Justice League, and now the CW show which came out in 2014._

 _But how did you get here?_

 _Ah! Another great question! See where I was at it was the year 2017 and I was a scientist one of the youngest ones on my team as I was only twenty one. I had created multiple inventions which gained my praise...but that didn't last long, I had created what I thought would change my life and the scientific community altogether, making me famous._

 _A bionic chip the size of a fingernail of a small child, I tested the first on a small rat which worked wondrously, so I decided to try it myself. I knew human experimentation was not legal and against polices._

 _Nevertheless, I made a device to inject the bionic chip into my nervous system, giving me abilities based on my personality. My best friend Kyle Erikson shares my interest in science since we were a young age; and has been my partner in helping my create most of my most prized inventions, but_ _, without me knowing,_ _He gave himself bionics as well..._

 _But he is my only best friend, so I forgave him and helped him understand his new "Powers", which since he is a jock gave him more physical abilities._

 _When one of my previous personal of my team, Nancy Jarrett, wanted bionics as well, after she found out after stalking me, I said no, for she gets angry extremely easily and Lord only knows what would happen if she had bionics. The whole reason she was off my team and nearly kicked out of the science program here at Oregon University, is because she attacked Kyle out of jealous rage, nearly breaking his arm and gave him an acute concussion._

 _Anyway, She got angry, not surprising, and told the head of the school, who further more called the police._

 _I told Kyle I need to leave somewhere I'd never be found and he presented me with his invention, a dimensional portal device._

 _..._

 _"Does it work?" I asked, as I heard the sirens in the distance, as I ran a tan hand through my pixie cut, jet black, hair. My sky-blue eyes, darting from my best friend to the box like device._

 _He scoffed, rolling his brilliant green eyes, "Does it work? Of course it does, I wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't tested" He chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him "But I'm coming with you"_

 _"I can't ask you to do tha-" I started,_ _pulling my hands out of my leather jacket pockets._

 _"We're in this together, plus I could go to jail to remember" He smiled at me putting on his black converse that matched mine, and running a hand through his messy, light brown hair, "So now the question is...where to?"_

 _I smiled slightly, thinking of a place I knew had people with powers like our own "I think I know"_

 _And as he put the cube on the ground it began to glow, We grasped hands like we were going to arm wrestle, "Ready" I whispered  
_

 _"Ready as I'll ever be" He chuckled, his pink tank top rode up showing his four pack, it is really too bad he's gay._

 _And just like that we were gone in a flash of light._

 _..._

I turned my chair to my laptop, and pulled up our files:

 _Kyle Erikson:_ , it read, _Age: 24_ _Abilities: Super Strength, Force Field Creation, Pyrokenisis, Blast wave, and Flight._

 _Drew Espo: Age: 23 Abilities: Super Speed, Vocal Manipulation, Electrokinesis,_ _Molecularkinesis, and Laser Bo Staff Creation._

'Looks about right' I thought, then I heard the footsteps outside the door, and as the door opened across the warehouse I sighed, not turning around, "Took you long enough"

Kyle chuckled at me, "Well Miss Inpatient," As I turned around he sat the coffee cups down on a table, "Do you know how long coffee takes to make at this Jitters place, and everyone was ordering that Flash Coffee thing, plus" He continued "You did choose this earth to live on"

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for the coffee bro" I straightened up "Now that it's a while after that Flash day, I think it's almost time"

"Yes!" Kyle pumped his fist in the air "Finally, we get to put these powers to use"

"And, we done a lot of training, So I think we're ready" I turned to the computer as I heard the S.T.A.R. Labs radio we hacked into beep.

"Barry," I heard the voice of Cisco Ramon, "There's a robbery on fifth and main"

I looked at my long time partner, and smiled, "Well isn't that convenient" I was already in my suit after using my speed.

Our suits, which I created, are black jackets with dark blue sleeves with a leather like material that can withstand anything, bullets, scorching heat and mustard stains. It also has a dark blue hood and black tight-ish, but still stretchy pants just as durable as the suit.

He groaned, "I guess I'll meet you there"

I winked, putting on a black bandana over my mouth and nose (to hide my identity) and sped off to the robbery.

...

I love running at super sonic speeds, it's very refreshing.

I skidded to a stop in front of the bank, and walked in to see the two perps getting their money in bags. I leaned on the doorway, "Now, what are you guys doing?"

The two men spun around and each pulled out a gun, then the one the left spoke "You not the Flash"

"Indeed I am not" I ran up behind him, after using my speed taking their guns and throwing them away, and whispered "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" I walked around them as I heard a gush of wind

"You're late," I turned around to see none other then the Flash himself

"Who are you?" He said ready to fight

"I don't know yet, Maybe Cisco can come up with a cool name for us" I chuckled as he looked shocked, "Now for you two" I smirked behind my bandana as they were just about to came at me.

 _Crash!_

"You're late too" I sighed looking at Kyle who crashed through the roof landing superman style.

"Hey, I said I'd meet you here, did I not" He laughed, then eyed the scarlet speedster, "well, he's cute"

I just rolled my eyes, "Ya and straight"

"The cute one's always are"

I blocked a punch from Guy #1 without turning towards and created my laser bo staff, which for some reason happens to be blue, and swung it into his stomach causing the criminal to fly out the glass window.

I looked over at Kyle who had punched Guy #2 through a different window, just as the police arrived.

"That's our cue"

I heard Kyle chuckle "Of course the police sirens are your cue"

"Shut up" I smirked as I shoved him.

"Freeze" I looked up to see Detective Joe West with the Anti-Meta-human task force, with a gun pointed straight at me

"Joseph, I am no criminal, I helped the Flash today" I said putting up a hand

Just as Joe shot the gun, it bounced off Kyle force field, nearly hitting the Flash

"I could have got that you know" I glared at him

"Uh-huh" Kyle replied skeptically

"Anyway," I turned back to the Flash and the police "Tootles"

Kyle used a blast wave to knock everyone back, then, flew from where he came from and I ran out at super speed, leaving everyone in shock.

...

"That was so cool!" Kyle yelled jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

"Ya, I guess it was, and interesting" I laughed at my friend

"But," He said pointing at me

"But?" I motioned him to continue

"You shouldn't have said Joe's name or Cisco's, they are probably scared and suspicious right now"

"It is season two, which mean Zoom is here, and they are introduced to more earth's then their own"

"So?"

"So," I rolled my eyes "They'll probably think we're from Earth two are something.

"Now, what?" Kyle inquired, His eyes sparkling, leaning on the chair next to me.

"Now, we eavesdrop" I smirked

I plopped down in my chair and tapped into S.T.A.R. Labs video surveillance.

...

Barry was pacing still in his Flash suit, as Cisco and Caitlin just sat there looked confused, Harry looked irritated and Jay looked intrigued.

"They knew who Cisco was?" Caitlin asked

"And Joe" Barry practically growled, throwing his hands up "Who are these Meta's, we have to find them"

"Well," Cisco said "Let's see," as He pulled up the footage from the bank.

It showed the first female figure run in, "Oh my God, another speedster!" Caitlin gasped

They started looking at the footage again as the second Meta came in from the roof, right after Barry showed up, and paused it again.

Just as Joe walked in the main room "Okay, what the hell was that?"

Barry looked at his adoptive father "I don't know Joe"

"How do one of them know my name?"

"I don't know"

"Well, how do we find them?"

"Obviously we don't know detective, or we'd tell you" Harry replied irritably causing Joe glared at him.

They finished watching the footage together

"How do they have multiple abilities? Is that even possible?" Caitlin asked concern written all over her face.

"I don't know, but we need to find that out," Cisco said, scratching his long haired head "Wait, why would they help, if all the Earth 2 Metas are trying to kill you?"

Jay spoke up, "I don't know who these Metas are...I've never seen them before"

They all looked at Jay "Wait seriously?" Cisco asked as Jay nodded "That means they weren't sent over from Earth 2"

As Harry rubbed his chin, Iris ran in, "Great" Harry muttered, sarcasm dripping of his words, "The whole gang is here"

"Dad, Barry, are you guys okay?" She had worry, then confusion written over her face as she looked around "What's going on"

Barry sighed rubbing the back of his neck "Well, we don't know who these guys are or where they're from, not to mention they know Joe's full name and Cisco, which could mean they know about all of us, including you"

She looked like she was taking it all in, "Okay? wait, I'm confused"

"You not the only one, sister" Cisco said walking past them then lightly hit Barry on the shoulder "Come on Barry let's get some coffee"

...

"So much for them thinking we're from Earth 2"

"Shut up, Kyle"


	2. Awkward Dude

**I** **do not own: CW's the Flash**

 **Just my OC's: Andrea (Drew) Espo and Kyle Erikson**

 **Season 2: Starts in episode 5**

 **Mostly AU**

...

 **Drew's POV**

...

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I looked at my best friend, who green eyes held a spark of curiosity.

"So?," Kyle asked as he stood up from the chair next to me "What's next?"

"Hmm" I rubbed my chin in thought, we were still in our suits, the bandanas around our necks and our hoods down, trying to remember what happens next.

 _Eureka!_ "Well," I got out of my chair "Barry goes to the bank because of Cisco's metahuman ability to see breaches, that no one knows about yet and Dr Light comes and after Barry finds out it's Earth 2 Linda Park. She blinds him" I started pacing as I was saying this, "Barry, should be reporting this to S.T.A.R. Labs in a couple of seconds."

And as if on cue " _Barry what's happening?"_ Caitlin concerned voice came through the com we rigged, " _I can't see"_ Barry replied in a gasp " _Guys, I can't see"_

"Dang you're good, Girl" Kyle slapped a hand on my right shoulder

"Ow! You have super strength, remember" I rubbed the sore shoulder.

"Right...sorry"

I rolled my eyes, which seemed ritualistic every time I'm with him.

"Then, He goes on a date with Patty Spivot" I stated

"A literal blind date" He laughed to his own joke.

"Ya," I rolled my eyes again, and sat back down in my chair "Anyway, now we can just explore the city until he gets his vision back"

"Or?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Or we could spy on them?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Bingo!" He snapped his finger into finger-guns pointed at me, "But I also think it's time for Team Flash to meet us"

"Alright, let's go" I nodded

"Awesome," Kyle clapped his hands together, "Finally, some action"

I rolled my eyes once more, before motioning him to get dressed, which he took the cue as he ran off to get dressed as well.

...

We sat on the rooftop of the neighboring rooftop, where we could see Barry and Patty at their table, laughing and eating, while drinking wine.

"Man I could use some alcohol right now"

"Shut up, Kyle"

"Pshh, Rude."

I rolled my eyes, then hit him on his next shoulder

"Ow!"

"Shh. Look, I think they're coming out"

Sure enough, Patty lead Barry out of the restaurant.

"Ready?" Kyle smiled, rubbing his hands together.

I chuckled lightly, brushing hair out of my eyes, "Ready as I ever be", and put the bandana over my nose and mouth.

Kyle followed suit, we watched as Patty kissed the Scarlet Speedster, and I ran down the building as Kyle flew, jumping off the roof, but touching down gently.

Patty got in her car and left, leaving Barry by himself, vision restored after the kiss.

"Hello, Barry" I said leaning against a lightpost

He whipped around glaring at us.

"A little lovestruck, I see" Kyle chuckled, crossing his arms

"I'd say more then a little" I laughed, getting up off the post and walked a little closer "His in love with Patty, aren't you, Flash?"

"Who are you?!", he growled "What do you want?! How do you know so much about us?!"

"So many questions", I smirked "But all will be answered soon enough"

"Ya, You'll find that the scarlet speedster is not the only hero on this earth." Kyle smugly said, putting his hands on his hips

"So, you're not from this Earth?" Barry replied

"Dammit Kyle!" I face-palmed, turning towards my friend.

Kyle instantly covered his mouth, "Oops, guess we're even now, Drew"

I made some very unintelligent noises.

I rubbed my temples "Let's just go, please"

"But this was suppose to be our big intro" He pouted.

"Exactly" I grumbled getting ready to leave.

"Let's try this again"

"Kyle no-"

"A little lovestruck, I see"

"Kyle, please-"

"That's not what your suppose to say, you suppose to say 'more then a lit-"

"Okay that's enough" I looked up from behind my hands, to see a very irritated Barry.

"Thanks you, I agree" I replied getting a light push from Kyle, causing me to push him back, causing him to push my harder, which I returned, then he returned.

"Okay ENOUGH!" He rubbed his temples "You're literally like children"

"I never knew my father" Kyle said in a whiny voice

"Yes you did" I looked him raising an eyebrow

"I was quoting Bruce from _'Finding Nemo_ ' "

"Oh Okay"

"OKAY THAT'S IT, I'M DONE!" Barry yelled I saw him start to run at us, using my speed I tripped him.

"H-how- are you a speedster?" He said from the ground looking up at me.

"Well, kinda I guess," Kyle started before I could say anything, "I mean yes, but not really"

"Kyle" I said pinching the bridge of my nose

"Yes"

"We're leaving"

"Okay sounds good," He smiled completely clueless, as he hovered over the ground. I just shook my head and took off towards our base, Kyle following.

...

"I ruined it didn't I"

"No, really"


End file.
